


Experiment

by gracerene



Series: HP May Madness Fics [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Married Couple, POV Ron Weasley, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompts:Pairing:Hermione/RonPrompt:Sometimes, I'd like to just lie there, looking at each other’s' faces; just being happy we're together.Prompt words:endless, ex, expelliarmusKink:Spanking





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [hp_may_madness](hp-may-madness.livejournal.com) 2017.
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Are you saying you don't want to try it?" Hermione asked, her tone a mixture of anger, confusion, and hurt. "I thought all blokes were into spanking?"

Ron paused, trying to determine how best to frame his thoughts. They'd been in the middle of what had promised to be a rather vigourous love-making session, when Hermione had made the suggestion, and Ron had finally opened his mouth and said something. The image was certainly an appealing one, Hermione bent over his lap, her pert bum red from his hand. His cock twitched at the thought, and he had to force himself to focus on the issue at hand. "It's not that I'm not interested. It's just...these days our sex life seems like an endless experiment."

"I..." Hermione bit her lip and shifted her weight self-consciously. "We've been together for five years now, and married for two. Between your work at the shop, my work at the Ministry, and spending time with friends and family, I know making time for frequent sex hasn't always been the priority. I just didn't want you to get bored."

The honeymoon phase of fucking multiple times a day might be over, but Ron didn't have any complaints about his and Hermione's sex life, and before two months ago, he would have said Hermione didn't either. She had started worrying about Ron getting bored right around the time when George decided to hire Lavender Brown, Ron's ex, at the joke shop. Ron only had eyes for Hermione, but even he could admit that Lavender was looking better than ever, and it didn't take a genius to figure out where Hermione's new found enthusiasm for sex toys and blindfolds had come from. Ron was sure he should be offended that she was apparently so worried about him straying, but a part of him was undeniably flattered that she thought he could still catch the eye of such an attractive witch. Even if Lavender was interested, it wouldn't have mattered—Hermione was the only one for him.

He pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her body and nuzzling his nose into her curly hair. She was wearing a new bra and panty set made of white lace, and the fabric scratched against Ron's bare chest, making him shiver. "I could never get bored of you," he murmured. "And I'm not complaining about the kinkiness, either. But sometimes I'd like to just lie there, you know? I want to do it missionary and stare into your eyes, knowing how happy we are to be together."

Hermione nodded and placed a kiss against Ron's breastbone before looking up at him with soft eyes. "All right. I'll stop pushing the sexperiments." She grinned, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "The next time you see me coming at you with my wand and talk of the new Bondage Charm I've discovered, you have my permission to hit me with _Expelliarmus_."

Desire began to reignite in Ron's belly. "Now, now, now, let's not be hasty. I know how much you enjoy practicing new spells. I think I'd be remiss in my husbandly duties if I didn't offer my assistance." 

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were in the mood for something more vanilla tonight.

"I'm sure," Ron said his cock beginning to swell at the heated expression on Hermione's face. "We can always do it missionary next time."

Hermione laughed and reached for her wand. "Well, if you insist."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
